Emcee's Despair
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Cliff confronts Emcee about Sally


Cliff was pissed off. No, he was more than pissed off. He was enraged beyond belief and recognition. You couldn't possibly find an angrier man alive at that moment if you saw Cliff as he made his way to the Kit Kat Klub to deal with Emcee.  
  
That German pale bastard had actually talked Sally into getting an abortion! She aborted Cliff's baby just because of some sweet words spoken into her ear. He wasn't even angry with Sally for getting the abortion anymore, all of his anger was focused on Emcee at that moment and he was ready to redo his face with his fists.  
  
The mentioned man was sitting on the bar top, talking with Bobby as he drank a whiskey sour. Chuckling softly, he shook his head slightly as Bobby told a joke and the smile was still on his lips when Cliff opened the front door with a bang and came charging in.  
  
"I am sorry, mein herr." Emcee said, still chuckling softly. "But the Klub is not open for another three hours. If you would kindly wait outside. . ."  
  
"You son of a bitch." Cliff growled, narrowing his eyes. Emcee blinked with slight surprise before he shook his head slightly.  
  
"Some people called my mutter that. Others called her a whore but you really should leave her out of this." He said simply, turning back to his drink.  
  
"You're one to laugh." Cliff spat angrily. "You talked Sally into coming back to this God awful place!"  
  
"Sally belongs in here with us, mein herr." Emcee said softly, his eyes betraying nothing.  
  
"Like hell she does!" Cliff growled.  
  
"Can you believe this man?" Emcee asked, ignoring Cliff and turning to Bobby. "He goes with you and then with her. Then he gets furious when she decides to stay here with her friends and her family!"  
  
"Don't turn away from me!" Cliff's hand lashed out and struck the glass from Emcee's hand, the glass shattering on the ground. Emcee looked down at the shattered glass with raised eyebrows and he looked up at Cliff calmly.  
  
"Mein herr, I think you should calm down. She was glad to be invited back to the Klub. You should be happy that she is happy as well. It would be greedy to force her to have the baby when she obviously didn't want to." He said simply. Cliff's face was so close to Emcee's that he could smell his breath.  
  
"What do you know about what people want? You just worry about what you want both in your pocket and in your pants! You Germans are so god damned stupid you can't even see that Hitler isn't the answer to your problems! You just follow what he says like sheep and let him do what he wants because you think things will be better with him in power. Well here's a wake up call, pal! Thing's are not going to get any better!  
  
"You don't think he's going to turn on this place and the people who work here too? He's all ready started by having those shops owned by Jews smashed up late at night to hide their faces! One night they'll be coming for you, Emcee! When they do, don't be surprised if you make noises like a bleating sheep before it gets slaughtered because that it all you Germans are anymore! Blind sheep who blame your problems on the first thing you see and want to believe!"  
  
Emcee's movement was swift and almost nothing but a blur. Cliff found himself slammed against the wall and looking into the angry eyes of Emcee. For a man who looked undernourished and was thin to almost skeleton proportions, Emcee was able to hold Cliff up by his shirt easily.  
  
"You Americans think you know what is best for every country don't you?" Emcee hissed, ignoring the surprised looks from Bobby and Cliff. "You think that anyone from another country is beneath you and stupid, ja? You think that we Germans are sheep and that none of us sees what is happening with Herr Hitler und his Nazis? Guess again!"  
  
Emcee's eyes filled with angry tears that slowly fell down his quivering cheeks as he looked into Cliff's eyes.  
  
"Has America ever faced what Germany is facing now? Walking around with barely enough money and food to go around and with nothing to hope for? We old people, we know what it is like and we know that we will bounce back like the Fatherland has always done. It is the youth who are foolish and believe in Hitler and his pack of lies!  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to look around at your country and see it crumpling before your very eyes, mein herr? Do you?! Have you ever had to walk down the street and stare at the face of Hitler, declaring that Jews are the enemy everywhere? How do you think that makes me feel; knowing that I can do nothing to stop this stupidity from spreading and swallowing up my Germany forever? Can you even conceive that happening to America?  
  
"Now you come in here with your angry words, trying to blame me for the troubles you have had with Sally. Let me tell you something, mein herr! When I told to come back, her eyes lit up and I knew that she was all but too happy to return to the life she has always known since coming here and being a part of the Klub. You never had and never will have the right to take her away from this Klub and her family!  
  
"So go on, mister American! Tell me that I am a sheep for fighting for what little part of Germany I can hold onto before Hitler takes it all and taints it with his hatred and stupidity! Call me a sheep again! Better yet, strike me! Ja, I saw that that was what you wanted to do when you come in here, so go on and do it!" He let go and shoved Cliff against the wall, looking at him with angry teary eyes, his mascara running down his narrow pale cheeks.  
  
Cliff looked at Emcee dumbstruck, unable to find the right words to say. He opened his mouth a few times but he closed them again uselessly as he shook his head slightly.  
  
"Just go and don't come back." Emcee said softly, holding back the sobs that were starting to bubble up into his narrow chest. Closing his eyes tightly, he pointed to the still open door and he waited for Cliff to leave.  
  
When Cliff was finally gone, Bobby walked up to Emcee nervously and he rested a hand on his shoulder gently, pulling him into a hug. Emcee buried his face into Bobby's neck, softly weeping for his country. 


End file.
